I'm a Vocaloid
by Miyuki 3942
Summary: They planed to throw away the failed first Miku attempt but one scientist decides to take the defective robot, repair it and raise it as if it was her own daughter. What happens next...? Vocaloid fanfiction! I don't own Vocaloid!
1. Chapter 1

I'm A Vocaloid

Ch. 1 Creation of Hatsune Miku

*Note: I obviously don't own Vocaloid! –OBVIOUSLY-

**3****rd**** Person POV**

A robot was laid down on the table. The table had a sign on it, just above the robot's head. '01 Hatsune Miku' was written on it.

The robot's name was Hatsune Miku. Hatsune Miku was a robot with a female persona.

She had long teal hair that reached just below her knees and wore a sleeveless with a tie and a short skirt.

Right now, she's still being prepared. Her eyes are closed. She looks like a teal-headed girl asleep, except she's a robot.

Sakine Meiko and Shion Kaito watched silently from the high office in the laboratory. That office had a good view of the entire lab.

Meiko had short brown hair and red eyes. She wore a short, red sleeveless with a matching red skirt.

Kaito, on the other hand, had royal blue eyes and hair. He wore a long, white jacket covering a blue shirt and brown pants. He also wore a blue scarf.

Meiko sighed at the sight of Miku. "What's wrong?" asked Kaito.

"That sign on her shoulder."

"It says 01. What's wrong with that?"

"My shoulder says 00."

"So?"

"They created her... because we weren't good enough..."

"... Hey, don't think of it that way."

A voice from outside the room startled them. "Yes, this way, please..."

Kaito gasped. "Someone's coming. Let's go."

They ran to the back of the room and stood still. The door opened and two scientists came in. Both were girls,

One of them wore a short black dress and a white lab coat. She had long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail.

The other one had short black hair and was wearing a white blouse and a brown skirt.

"Huh?" The one with the ponytail walked over to Kaito and Meiko.

"I was sure I put them to Sleep Mode before leaving the office." She said.

"Oh well."

"So, is Miku ready?" The other girl asked her.

"She's almost finished, Dr. Itsuki. When we finish downloading some languages, maths, songs and others into her chip, we'll put her pig tails on."

"You're going to put pig tails on her? That might be hard. She has some really long hair."

"We can manage. By the way, we'll be ready to dispose of the other one too."

Meiko's eyes widened but they didn't notice.

_Does she mean me? Or Kaito? Are they going to get rid of one of us? Who are they getting rid of? And why?_

She had a lot of questions in her head.

"The other one? What other one?"

"No one told you? We made a first attempt but there was something wrong."

"What happened?"

"She had a virus and while they were downloading songs in her chip, her virus spread to the computer. The computer broke and so did she. We couldn't fix her. She was very unstable..."

"Oh, how unfortunate."

"Yes."

"Can I see her? The one you're about to dispose of? What if we can still fix her?"

"We really tried but nothing worked. I'll still show her to you though. Please follow me." The pony tailed one said and they both exited the room.

After making sure they were gone, Meiko spoke up.

"I want to see her too..."

"Meiko, what is it with you?"

"Please?"

"Ugh. I don't get why you're being so sensitive about this."

"Whatever, I'm following them."

"Okay, but I can't go with you. I'd stand out, having blue hair and this weird scarf."

"That's okay." She said and grabbed a lab coat from the small closet of the room.

She put it on, buttoned it so that no one would see her Vocaloid outfit. She saw a pair of glasses on the table and took it.

She left the room and looked around the hallway for the two girls. She saw them turn a corner and silently went after them.

* * *

**A/N: Listening to the Disappearance of Hatsune Miku (I do NOT own!) when I suddenly wonder: What if... Miku didn't know she was a Vocaloid?**

**Story line that seems to take up a few days is played in my Imagination System in just 3 seconds.**

**"Sudden... urge to... write... fanfiction...!" True story.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 2 She's Finished

**Meiko's POV**

A few halls later, they arrived outside and there was a big square trash thing and a big truck, ready to take out the trash.

The big trash container had a pale arm hanging out.

I looked out at them.

"This is it." The girl with the ponytail said.

"A little harsh for disposing a robot, huh?"

"Robots don't have feelings."

I sighed. Humans...

"Besides, these trash aren't ordinary-"

"Heheh, Super Trash..."

She's pretty unserious for a scientist.

"Heheh. No. These are the ones that are from failed experiments and things like that. They are to be taken somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Sorry... you're only new here. You're not qualified to know that yet."

"Really? Even just for this?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

"I think we should go back inside."

"Umm, you go ahead."

"Okay." The ponytail girl went this way and I hid behind the open door.

I should hurry and get back too, before she gets there and finds out I'm not in my place.

Luckily, after my first few days here, I got used to the hallways and I know a lot of shortcuts and stuff.

I watched the truck pick up the big container. It still had the pale arm hanging out.

I turned to leave and run as fast as I could back to the lab's office.

"WAIT!" I quickly looked back at Dr. Itsuki.

She looked around so I hid. Then, I looked back at her. She was signalling the truck's driver to put the container down.

"What is she up to?" I said whispered to myself.

"Good morning, ma'am!" A janitor greeted me as he walked by.

"G-good morning!" I said nervously.

When I was sure that he was gone, I looked back at Dr. Itsuki. She was taking out the robot they were supposed to dispose.

Then, she signalled for the driver to come down. She was saying something to him but they were both too far for me to hear.

The driver nodded and said something. She was probably making him promise not to tell anyone about her taking the robot.

Wait...

NO! She's taking the robot! What's she gonna do?

She walked this way so I ran as fast as I could back to the lab's office.

~o~

I ran in the room, surprised to see Ms. Ponytail wasn't there yet. I hurriedly put the lab coat and glasses back.

"So~? How'd it go?"

"Stay still, Ponytail's coming."

We both stood still. About a minute later, she came back.

She did some laptop stuff, watched Miku and a few minutes later, Dr. Itsuki came back.

They talked a bit, showed each other some things in the laptop. About an hour later, Ponytail looked out the window again.

I might sound like I despise her ponytail, but I wouldn't keep calling her that if someone would just mention her name or something...

"Oh, she's done." She said.

"Really?" Dr. Itsuki looked out the window too.

Kaito and I were a bit close to the window so we tried to see a little bit, too.

Hatsune Miku was finally finished.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm A Vocaloid

Ch. 3 Just Cause I'm A Robot

**Meiko's POV**

A small crane lifted the new robot off of the table. Then, it put pigtails on her. The two scientists watched closely.

I noticed that Miku's hair ties were square. How'd they do that?

After tying her hair, the machine let her down. I didn't see any scientists down there. The robot Miku stood by itself on her feet.

Her eyes opened and they glowed brightly.

...

As in seriously, I had to squint. The scientists squinted too.

When the lights from its eyes went off, the robot stood still. Way more still than when Kaito and I pretend to be asleep.

"Testing one." Ponytail announced on the microphone that I had no idea she had with her.

I heard some loud musical buttons being pressed in the room in the floor below us. So THAT'S where the other scientists were.

" (Number one princess in the world~) " (Japanese)

"Woohooo!" I heard people downstairs scream and laugh and... sound crazy.

They were celebrating that the robot actually worked. That's great.

~o~

I looked at the time. 12:57 am. It's almost 1:00 am.

They stayed up all this time testing and sharing ideas and stuff like that.

I heard the character artist was thinking of making the two next Vocaloids twins. The voice provider's should be the same person for both of them if it's like that, though.

~o~

About an hour passed and the only ones left in the facility that are still awake and aren't guards are me, Kaito, Ponytail, and Dr. Itsuki.

They brought us to a new room I haven't seen before. The automatic doors opened and we entered the room.

"This room is where you will stay in."

I stared at her.

"That is, when we put you to Sleep Mode for the night."

*Stare*

"Meiko? Are you still on?"

*stare*

"Did you forget to turn on some switch that makes them respond?" Dr. Itsuki asked her.

"There's no such thing as a switch like that! But... that could be beneficial somehow..."

*Stare* Kaito joins me. *Stare*

"Can you just put them inside and put them to Sleep Mode? They're sort of creeping me out..."

"We are?" I asked suddenly.

"Kya!"

Kaito and I smiled.

"Darn, we programmed them with too much human personalities, huh?" Dr. Itsuki said, laughing.

We stopped smiling. What's wrong with having human personalities?

Kaito and I noticed two white pods in the middle of the empty room.

One said 'Sakine Meiko'. That must be mine. The other said 'Shion Kaito'. That's where Kaito's gonna sleep.

"Once you step inside, you will be automatically put to Sleep Mode. Once you're, er, _'asleep'_..."

Hmph. We can clearly hear disgust in your voice.

What? Creeping you out as a joke and smiling because we enjoyed it wasn't human enough? Geez, just because we're robots? Now I really DO hate that ponytail...

"Hey, don't say it like you're disgusted."

Ooh! Dr. Itsuki is a Mind Reader! Of robots!

"It's not like they can tell. Or even get hurt."

My face was still plain and completely expressionless. But I was mad. I tightened my fists and walked over to her.

Kaito held my hand. I looked back at him. His face was bored and completely expressionless. But I knew that inside, his face was full of worry.

I walked back beside him. Ponytail's back was turned to us so she didn't see any of that. She was saying some stuff about robots to Dr. Itsuki.

But Dr. Itsuki wasn't listening. She was looking at me. She saw us. She saw me react to what Ponytail said.

"Okay. Yes, I get it." She said to her.

"Okay, guys. Listen carefully. Once a robot, no offense..."

Thanks.

"... is put in a pod like this, the door will close and they are automatically put to Sleep Mode. A robot has no way of getting out of Sleep Mode by it-, er, HERself. Only a human will be able to take you out of Sleep Mode, okay?" She explained.

"Yes." Kaito and I answered simultaneously.

"Great. Please get in, then."

Kaito and I walked over to the pods. He opened his pod first.

He went inside, smiled and waved at me as the glass door closed. His royal blue eyes glowed brightly and he went expressionless. Then, his eyes closed.

I looked back at the two scientists. They were already outside but they stared at me.

"Umm, the lights will turn off automatically. But there's a switch just in case."

I opened my pod and put my foot in. The two scientists left and the door closed. I froze.

I didn't move until I was sure they were far from the room already. I closed my pod but I didn't get inside.

"I'm sorry, Kaito. You'll be asleep alone for tonight."

I turned off the lights and took one last look at Kaito. Then, I left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 4 Lost

**Meiko's POV**

I ran as fast as I could. I guard with a flashlight came by. I hid in the next corner.

I looked around. I tried to look for the place where I saw they were going to dispose of the robot that had a virus. The place Dr. Itsuki took the defective robot.

I walked to the nearest hallway. I went to the next one.

Then, I turned left.

Wait!

It was right.

Wait!

Since when was there a left in this hallway? Is this even the right hallway?

Okay. I am SO lost. I guess I should just go back to the room.

Went back right, went to the next one, looked at all doors in the hallway, none of them were the same as the doors to the room Kaito was in.

Ugh. This is what I get for being curious. Okay. Never mind. Gotta get out of here.

I ran to the nearest next hallway.

Then, I went right.

Wait.

Who put this right hallway here? Is this supposed to be here?

I went left, went straight... Oh wait!

Turned left.

Wait!

UGH!

I slammed my fists on a door.

"UGH! It's like this place is smaller in the day! Who knew it'd be so easy to get lost here!" I looked up and poker faced at the sign I saw above the door.

'Failed Experiments Disposals'

"Huh."

I opened the door and went out.

Wow.

This is what's outside the building?

I've seen outside before but I've never really gone outside for real. Also, I've always been in Sleep Mode at night so I never really knew what 'Night' was like.

I've heard from humans before about how dark it was at night. But even though the sky was dark and sunless, it had a lot of twinkling stars in it.

There's also a big white moon. It's beautiful. There are also some street lights here... Oh, wait! What am I doing?

I need to find Dr. Itsuki!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 5 Dr. Itsuki's House

**Meiko's POV**

I ran to the front entrance. I saw some guards there. I looked around for a way to go around them.

There were a lot of trees at the sides of the small path leading to outside the facility's property. Also, it was dark so it would be easy to sneak out.

I carefully sneaked past them.

...

Well, that was easy. As I walked out the gate, I looked back at them. I guess they didn't see-

"Mmph!"

My attacker grabbed me by my waist and mouth and carried me away.

I couldn't open my eyes well, he –or she- wasn't only covering my mouth, but most of my entire face!

A few runs later, the person set me down and I looked at my attacker. My eyes widened.

"D-Dr. Itsuki?"

"Meiko, what are you doing here?"

"I- uh- see- er-"

"..."

"W-well, what are YOU still doing here?"

"Hm..."

"You can't answer!"

"Meiko, I know you saw."

"What?"

"I know you saw me take the defective robot."

"I... I'm sorry! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Thank you. I hope you keep that promise."

"I will. Where is it, by the way?"

"Hm... follow me."

We took a short, silent walk until we arrived near her car. Looks expensive...

"Huh. Someday, I wanna learn to drive. You think it's legal for robots to drive?" I asked.

"Heheh, I'm not sure..."

I looked in through the window. The defective robot was there.

"Want to come to my house for some tea?"

"Wha-? No... I-I don't want to be a burden..."

"You wouldn't be! Really!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"O-okay... Thank you."

I went in her car.

~o~

It was a smooth ride. She was very good. When I saw her house, er, mansion, actually... I swear, a virus MUST have entered me. I almost became blind!

"A-ah...!"

"Huh?"

"Ah... uhm... ahem. And here, I thought the FACILITY was big, but now... this is like twice as-"

"P-please don't mind it! Heheh...!"

"I should've expected this. You ARE a scientist after all..."

"Uh... ahem! Anyway, let's get inside!"

Something scanned her car near the gate and the gates opened. Then, when she parked it, we went inside.

It was even BIGGER inside!

There was a long, wide staircase in the middle and it divided into two to two different rooms in the second floor. One was straight. The other was twisted.

Interesting...

There was also a big, wide red carpet covering them. I was surprised to see no line of maids or butlers greeting her anywhere.

"I live alone." She probably knew what I was thinking when she mentioned that.

"Really? With this much money, I think you could hire as many servants as you want!"

"No. It's okay. I cook and do the chores. I'm not comfortable having someone else live with me. Besides, this place is really easy to manage."

Really? A mansion THIS big, you do all the chores and you still think it's really easy to manage?

Are you a goddess?

"I-in this entire mansion, you're the only one who lives in it?"

"Well, there IS Winter..."

"Winter?

"Heheh. Winter~! Come down here, girl!"

"Woof! Woof!"

A big, white wolf –I swear, it was a wolf- came running down the stairs. So cute and scary at the same time!

"Winter, this is Meiko. She's a robot."

"Woof!"

"EEK!"

"Oh, she doesn't bite."

I gently patted her on the head with a bit of hesitation. She started going around my legs, trying to look cute. Actually, she doesn't have to TRY at all. I smiled at her.

"Oh yeah. The robot. Wait here. I'll get the her out of my car."

~o~

"That's how I found out you were watching me."

"Oh... my shoes are just so noisy..."

"It's okay. Although I don't understand how the other scientist didn't notice you. Anyway, come with me."

"Sure."

She lead me to a huge underground lab in her house.

"Wow. You have an underground lab?"

"Nah. This is the basement."

"The base-? I'm not going to ask."

"Well, it's really just a basement. But, I'm a scientist after all. I just put some science stuff in her and that's it."

"Wow."

I saw the defective robot on a table in the center of the room. She was being fixed and some things were being downloaded into her.

"Oh, she's almost done. After this, I'm going to add a few adjustments and clean her up."

I stepped closer but Winter stopped me.

"Sorry, Winter." She let go. I guess she thought I could've done something wrong if I wasn't careful.

"Just two more minutes and she'll be ready."

~2 Minutes Later~

"DONE!"

"Great. You said you were going to add some adjustments. Can you be a little more specific with that?"

"That'll be a secret." She winked at me. "I'll show you tomorrow. Right now, I have to take you back to the facility."

"Okay..."

~o~

After dropping me off back at the facility, she gave me a map of something that looked like the inside of the facility.

"What's this for?"

"You were lost, weren't you?"

"Never mind."

"Hahah. I'll show you the adjustments tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye. Oh, wait. Doctor?"

"Call me May."

"Huh? You sure?"

"Come on!"

"Okay, May. Heheh. So, uh, no one has to know that-"

"I won't tell."

"Thank you so much!"

"Bye, then!"

"Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 6 The Robot

**Meiko's POV**

"You're taking them home?" Ponytail asked, confused.

"Well, we have an important project to do at my house so..."

"How important? We're talking about robots here, Doctor. ROBOTS. Kaito and Meiko aren't like some key chains you can take home and just return the next day."

"Okay, I'll return them as soon as I can tonight."

I think I saw a mental face-palm on Ponytail there...

"Do you know how important this...?" She asked.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Fine. But return them tonight. You have until 11:00 pm."

Then I have to go NOW."

She grabbed me and Kaito by our arms and ran as fast as she could. She drove us to her mansion and I explained about the robot to Kaito. When he saw her mansion, what happened to me happened to him too.

"Uh..."

"Huge, huh?" I told him.

"Y-yeah..."

"Come on, you guys!" May called out.

"Right!"

~o~

"Woah! You even have an underground lab?" Kaito asked.

"She says it's her basement." I told him.

"Base-? I'm... not gonna ask."

"Haha, yeah... so, May, where's the robot from yesterday?"

"Over here."

She motioned to a small closet room I didn't notice before. When she opened it, there was a chair with a small teal-haired girl around 8 sitting unconsciously on it.

"That's... a girl."

"Wrong."

She went over to her and did something on the girl- uh, robot's neck. Then, she stood up and her eyes opened and started to glow. I squinted.

But when they stopped glowing, she fell. Kaito and I ran as fast as we could to her.

May caught her and Kaito caught her head. I didn't catch anything. Kaito let go of her head. She was still completely safe.

Her eyes were closed. Did she faint? No. I saw the way she started up. She's a robot.

Her eyes opened up a little bit. She looked up at May.

"... Mommy...?"

My eyes widened at what she said.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 7 Itsuki Mika

**Mika's POV**

I looked up at the black-haired woman who was my mom. I was in her arms. Did I fall?

"... Mommy...?"

"M-mi..."

"Mi...?"

"Mika..."

"Mika? Is that... me?"

"Uhh, we're gonna... go for now..." I heard a boy's voice say. I looked up and saw a brown-haired girl in red and a blue-haired boy in a white coat and a blue scarf.

"Are you cold?" I asked him.

"Wha- me?"

I nodded.

"Not really..."

"Do you feel hot?"

"No..."

"Do you feel comfortable?"

"I... guess?"

"Why is it that you don't feel cold but you wear clothes for the cold and even though they're supposed to make you warm you don't feel hot at all? I'm not sure if what I said just now made the slightest bit of sense for you but..."

"See? Even the kid thinks it's weird." The girl said.

I stood up. "Who are you, by the way? Why are you in our house?"

"Oh, we're just visiting."

"Oh."

"I think I should send you guys back. Mika, come with me." My mom said.

"Okay."

I'm not sure what happened here but the only thing I'm sure of is that the black-haired one is my mom. That's all I know.

~o~

**Meiko's POV**

May drove Kaito and me back to the facility. She told Mika to stay with Kaito for a short while. Then, she took me somewhere where no one could hear us.

"What was that?" I started.

"My daughter...?"

"You have a daughter?"

"No! She's the robot! You know...? I made her my daughter."

"Interesting how you made her much smaller but... never mind. We can't change what happened. Why'd you name her Mika, by the way?"

"Well, you remember she was the first attempt of a Miku robot, right?"

"Oh I get it. Miku, Mika."

"Hey, I have to go."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." I said as she went back to her car where Kaito and Mika were waiting.

I sighed. "Huh, oh well..."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 8 If I Could Cry...

**Meiko's POV**

2 days after the incident about 'Mika'...

"Dr. Itsuki's been fired..." Kaito told me.

"What?"

I stared at him.

"W-why?"

"I'm not sure. Getting fired was the only thing I heard."

"Wha—? We have to get to her house!"

"No one will let you out!"

"I don't care if they call the S.W.A.T. team on me!"

I ran as fast as I could. Kaito ran after me, trying to stop me. I ran out the entrance.

"H-hey!" A guard shouted. "Th-there are two robots on the loo-!"

I looked back. Kaito grabbed him and another one and he's pulling them to the back of the building.

"I won't stop you. GO!"

I ran as fast as I could. I didn't get tired. I'm a robot after all.

I ran and ran and looked for the biggest house I could see. When I found it, I grabbed the gates and tried to force it open.

"Grr! Why won't it open?"

Then, I remembered a scanner that scanned her car when she came home. I can't open this gate.

"What do I do?" I looked at me feet.

When I lifted my head, I noticed a small piece of paper stuck to the gate. I didn't notice that before.

I took it and read it. It was from May.

_To Meiko_

_ By now, you must have found out that I was fired. I put this note for you because I know that once you find out, you would come looking for me. Thank you. You're a great friend, even if you ARE a robot. I didn't mean any offence when I wrote that. Don't look for me anymore, because by the time you read this, I'm on a plane leaving for America._

_May_

_P.S. If you think I'm going to America because I'm so upset of getting fired, you're wrong. If we ever meet again, I'll tell you why. :)_

I stared at the letter. If I could, I would cry. I would cry until I can make a tsunami with my tears... but I can't. Because I'm a robot.

I crumpled the paper and fell to the ground.

~o~

A few minutes later, Kaito came for me.

"So? What happened?" He asked.

"She's moving to America." I looked away from him.

"W-what? Let me see that."

I gave him the note. I saw his eyes widen when he read it. He put his hand on my shoulder. I hugged him.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 9 Plans

**3rd Person POV**

~5 Years Later~

*Beep beep beep*

"Wake up!" The woman shouted at her daughter.

"Huh?"

"Get up! You're gonna be late! In fact, you're already late!"

The teal-headed girl opened her eyes slowly.

"Huh? W-What time is it, mom?"

"It's 8:30 am!"

"Wh-what? No way!"

Her eyes widened and she grabbed her clock.

"No way! What time did I sleep last night?"

"That doesn't matter! Go already!"

"Kyaa! I can't believe I'm late! And at the last day of school! Oh wait. It's the last day. Maybe the teacher won't mind..."

"I would mind! Go already!"

"R-right! Sure, mom!"

She spent 15 minutes to prepare. She couldn't take a bath anymore. She was late.

"Bye, mom!"

"Goodbye!"

She closed the door behind her and ran to her school. She met her friend –who was a boy- on the way.

"You're late, too, Zack?"

"Yeah!" He answered. "I guess we were too excited for the last day of school!"

They ran as fast as they could to school. They met found her other friend. A girl this time. She was in a car.

"Guys! Get in! I'll give you a lift!"

"Thanks so much, Lea!"

The car went really fast but inside, everyone was quiet until the girl who offered the lift spoke up.

"So... how come you guys don't use rides to school?"

"I feel much more comfortable walking. It's mostly because I've never been this late before." The girl answered.

"I'm not really sure," The boy said.

The two girls stared at him. When the car stopped, they ran as fast as they could to their class.

They were surprised to see almost 70% of the school's population to be late.

Even one of their teachers!

"Coach Smith? YOU'RE late? And why aren't you in your Gym teacher uniform?"

"Hahaha!" He laughed and ran ahead of them. They looked at each other in confusion but laughed too.

When they got to their classroom, they sat down but there were only 5 people in the room.

"Uh, sorry we're late?" the teal-headed girl nervously said to the teacher.

"Everyone's late," The teacher replied.

~o~

Dismissal

"Hey, you have any plans for this Saturday?" Lea asked her.

"Not really."

"Well, I bought tickets for a concert for the three of us!"

"Tickets for what concert?"

"You know that Vocaloid concert they're having in a few days?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, that."

"Wait, what?! I thought they sold out!"

"I have my ways." She grinned.

"No way! I've always wanted to go!"

"Well, I figured since you were always so interested, actually addicted, I-"

"I love you so much!" She hugged her friend before she could even finish.

"Ask your mom if you can go, okay?"

"I will!"

"Okay! See you, **Mika**!"

"Bye!"


	10. Chapter 10

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 10 No

**Mika's POV**

"Why can't I go?" I asked my mom.

"Because I said so."

I can't believe she won't let me go! I patted Winter on the head.

"Why won't you let me go? You let me go to other concerts!"

"Yeah!"

"So why won't you let me go to this one?"

She stared at me.

"Mom! Please? Just this once! I'll never go to another concert again! I promise!"

"This one is different!"

"What? Because they're not real singers?"

"Yes."

"What? But mom!"

"Besides, they're going to sing in Japanese! Can you even understand Japanese?"

"Yes! Yes I can!"

She crossed her arms. Winter stared at me.

"A-a little..."

"Look, Mika. My final answer is no."

"But mom-"

"No!"

She walked upstairs.

"Please?"

"No!"

I sighed and went upstairs to my room. Winter followed me. I called Lea.

"Why won't she let you go?" She asked me.

"That's what I asked her!"

"Aww... well, that's parents for ya."

"Lea! I am NOT giving up."

"Well, I can't do anything about it but what are YOU gonna do? Annoy her till she lets you go?"

"I wish... Lea, what if they NEVER hold another Vocaloid concert in L.A. again?"

"Oh come on. That's impossible they have to at least hold it for two to three days or something like that."

"Lea, I am coming with you tomorrow whether my mom likes it or not."

"Heheh, rebellious stage."

"Wha-? This is the so-called rebellious stage?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. I'll support the rebelliousness, then."

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT! See you Saturday, then!" She said and hung up.

~o~

I listened closely to Kasane Teto's singing. I like her voice in a duet with Len. It's nice...

I was listening to the video which was Kasane Teto and Kagamine Len's duet on L*st Night Good Night originally by Miku.

It was a really nice song. I listen to it when I'm depressed or something. Now, I found a duet of 'Banana Bread'.

I sighed. I felt much better. But I'm still confused why won't my mom let me go...

After much thinking, looking at comments, listening and planning in my head how I'm going to escape, I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: LOL Hi~ I am not the maker of Last Night Good Night, okay? Credit: Last Night Good Night || Kagamine Len x Kasane Teto || by Eimy1993 on Y*utube! It's a really nice vid! And nice mixing! I have fallen addicted to it! *A* Check it out now or else Mika will go all rebellious on you! *A* ;D Review~! =3**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 11 I Just Want a Normal Life

**May's POV**

I don't want her to have anything to do with Vocaloid. I just want a normal life!

I always knew she liked Japanese culture and anime and stuff like that, but I didn't know she knew about Vocaloid...

All I know is that the first minute, she's a smart and normal girl who just happens to like Japanese stuff and the next she's asking me if she can go to a Vocaloid concert!

When did Vocaloid get in her life? Why didn't I know about this?

Whatever. All I know is, I'm not letting her go to that concert.

And...

I might need to hit her a couple of times. I wonder if you can really get amnesia that way...

...

I can't do that! Isn't there an easier and less hurtful way I can make her forget completely about Vocaloid?

...

Actually, I don't think so.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 13 It's a Rebellious Stage. You Can't Stop Me.

**Mika's POV**

It's Saturday.

I AM GOING TO THAT CONCERT.

I looked at my watch. 5:00 pm.

Mom won't be home till around 11:30 pm or later and she goes straight to bed. But it's not like the concert will be on until that late. At least I hope not.

I ran out of my room and saw Winter there in front of me.

"Uh, hey."

"Woof."

"I'm gonna go."

She bit my skirt and pulled me to my room.

"What the-?"

Then, she threw me on a chair and pushed my door closed.

"Wow. You're a smart dog. So, you're on mom's side?"

She nodded. Oh, wow. I always knew Winter was smart but I never knew she could understand English!

I stared at her. She stared back at me. Then, I ran to my door. She ran faster and went in front of me.

"Look, Winter. Just this once! No one will know!"

She went to my computer that I didn't know was on.

She typed something on my computer's N*tepad.

'i woufld knowa.'

She made some mistakes but I knew what she meant.

"I know you would know. But you can't tell anyone."

She typed again.

'i wouod tel youre mom.'

"No, I meant you can't tell anyone because you can't talk. And I'm going to turn off my computer."

She looked at me.

"Sorry, Winter. You can't stop me. I'm in a so-called Rebellious Stage. I can't help it."

I turned off my computer and left. I looked back if she was following me. She wasn't.

I left the house and ran to Lea's house.

~o~

"Look! Mika's here!" Lea cried out.

"Mika, hey." Ryan greeted me.

"Hey, guys."

"Let's get in my car!" Lea said and we did.

"Hey, Mika?"

"Ryan?"

"Lea said your mom doesn't know about this..."

"Oh, she does. She just doesn't know I'm actually GOING."

"Okay. You know, your dog's pretty smart. She could tell her."

"Yeah right. She had to turn on the computer to talk to me."

"She could get your mom to turn it on and show her."

"Mom goes straight to bed after work. She won't get up for any reason unless the reason is about the mansion-house burning down."

A few minutes later, we arrived.

We got in, took our seats and prepared. I was completely calm.

"Mika? Why you no excited?"

"Wha-? I'm- I'm excited!"

"Oh come on. You're not in class anymore. IT'S FREAKING SUMMER! Be yourself!"

"Hm, okay. But I'm sure I wouldn't naturally scream until I see Len onstage. So, I'm just gonna sing to myself."

I started humming Last Night Good Night.

"That's cool, Mika. You sound exactly like Miku." Ryan told me.

"Yeah! You sound so Miku."

"Really? Wait. Is that good or bad?"

"Miku's a great singer. Of course it's good!"

"Uh, thanks. But I think you guys mean I sound more like the voice provider."

"No, you really sound like Miku." Ryan told me.

"Yeah, and you pronounce Japanese words just like she does and-"

"You know what? Let's just wait for it to start..." I interrupted Lea.

* * *

**A/N: NOTE: Hatsune Miku's voice provider is Saki Fujita :D She's a great singer and voice actress! :3  
**

**Please review~!**


	13. Chapter 13

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 13 The Concert

**Mika's POV**

" (In a corner of this room where I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder, I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance...) " Len sang in Japanese.

I can't understand Japanese but I'm familiar with the English lyrics.

"Kya~! Len~! I love you~! By the way, Mika, I think you should have cosplayed as Miku when you came here! Your hair is teal! That's cool!" Lea screamed beside me.

"Whatever!"

I kept on screaming and shouting and I didn't care because everyone was doing it too. Except for Ryan.

"Ryan! Scream if you want to! Everyone's doing it! Kyaa~!"

"Huh? Mika, where's Ryan?" I looked beside me. Ryan wasn't there.

"So that's why he wasn't screaming."

Well, even if he was there, he wouldn't really scream since Len's a boy and stuff. I stood up and looked around.

"Mika, he's probably in the comfort room or something!"

"But he would tell us if he-"

I saw him. He was at the door. He had a worried, sad and guilty expression.

And he was pointing at me.

And someone was beside him... my mom. I ran to them.

"Mom, I-" I started.

"Let's go."

"Y-yes, mom."

I looked back at Ryan. He looked at his feet. Then, he went inside and closed the door.

~o~

When we got home, mom made me sit down on the stairs. She stood in front of me and crossed her arms.

I looked away from her and noticed something on the carpet. The carpet had holes. It's been scratched.

But it wasn't accidental. I read the scratches.

'Vocaloid'

I mentally face-palmed. Winter...

I looked back at mom.

"Well, you're home early!" I smiled nervously.

"Yes. Winter called me."

Winter can use the phone? Damn that dog!

I imagined myself attaching Winter to a rocket backpack, launching it and saying 'Nothing to do here!' while smiling sarcastically.

"So she did?" I smiled angrily and looked at Winter. She put her ears down.

"I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! I'm in the Rebellious Stage!"

"Excuse me?"

I shrugged.

"Well, Why would you be in this so called Rebellious Stage NOW?"

"I don't know! Maybe it's because for once in my life, you say 'no' to something I can't say 'no' to!"

"Ugh!"

"UGH!"

"You're grounded!"

"What?"

"GROUNDED!"

"But mom!"

"Grounded." She went upstairs. Winter sat beside me and tried to move me while whimpering.

"Oh shut up. This is your fault." Then, she ran upstairs. I didn't see where she went. I stood up and went to my room.

Winter was there. My computer was open and there was something written in N*tepad.

Damn that smart dog...

'you stareted itg' (You started it)

"But you told mom!"

'buy youj wemt to thew conceryt fiurst' (But you went to the concert first)

"Ugh. Winter, you're not helping."

'sforyy' (Sorry)

"Winter, can you just go? I think I should be alone..."


	14. Chapter 14

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 14 Sorry

**Mika's POV**

"Hey, sorry about what happened." Lea told me.

"That's okay, Lea."

"No, really. I shouldn't have encouraged you. I just made you go deeper into the so-called Rebellious Stage."

"Heheh, that's really okay."

"Your mom grounded you didn't she?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, that's kinda what happens when you go through the Rebellious Stage..."

"Really?"

"Yup. You do something rebellious. If it doesn't work out, you get caught and your parent or guardian or the person in charge of you gives you a punishment like grounding you."

"..."

"But if it works out... that's cool. It doesn't usually work out for most people. So, you feel good because nothing can stop you from doing what you want... but you still feel guilty and a bit sad because, it would disappoint someone."

"Huh..."

"Anyway, I can't stay up. Sorry again!"

"It's really okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

I rolled around in my bed, searching for a perfect pose to sleep in. Then, my phone rang again. I looked at the name. Ryan.

"Hey."

"Huh? Oh, I didn't expect you to really pick up since you have Caller I.D. and you might have been upset and... uh..."

"Ryan?"

"Mika, I'm sorry..."

"That's okay. You were doing the right thing. Besides, I felt really guilty anyway."

"You didn't look like you were guilty. You kept screaming and fangirling."

"Heheh, I'm a good actress..."

"Hahah... I'm really sorry..."

"And it's really okay!"

"Mika, if your mom grounded you, I want you to know that my mom grounded me too."

"Huh? Why?"

"She didn't actually want me to go either..."

"Oh. I guess we're the same."

"Yeah. (Ryan? Are you on the phone? I told you no phone!) Uh-oh..." I heard the voice of his mom through the phone.

"Caught?"

"Yup. Gotta go!" He hung up.

I started to roll around in my bed again. Soon, I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 15 Goodbye?

**Mika's POV**

"... What just happened?"

Right now, I'm in a private plane with my mom, waiting for it to fly.

"Okay, seriously, what just happened?"

"We're leaving for Japan." Mom told me.

"Oh. Okay..."

3 seconds later...

"Gaaahh! What the hell?"

"Sit down!"

"Why are we going to Japan?"

"My business, not yours."

"What? I'm getting off this plane!" I stood up and started to walk to the nearest exit. My mom grabbed me.

"No, you don't! You're going!"

"No! I don't wanna! NO! NO!"

I didn't care if some guards and private flight attendants started trying to calm me down.

"NO! Mom!" Later, mom strapped me to the window seat. Then, I started angrily crying.

Then, I heard my phone ring. Mom grabbed it.

"Hello? Okay, okay." She unstrapped my right hand and gave me the phone.

"H-hello?"

"Mika, what's going on? You're leaving?"

"Lea, I don't know what's happening here! I woke up and everything was unclear to me. Mom told me to bathe and I unconsciously did. Then, the next thing I knew, I was in a plane with mom!"

"But...!"

"Hang on, I have another call... Hello?"

"Mika..."

"Ryan?"

"Is your mom THAT upset?"

"Uh..." I turned to my mom. "Are you really that upset about me going to the concert?"

"No, there's another reason. I'll tell you later." I went back to Ryan.

"No, it's about something else."

"Mika, look out the window."

I looked out the window, looking for... I don't know. Then, I saw him and Lea down there.

Lea was and Ryan had worried expressions. Ryan was still holding his phone.

"Oh my God..."

"Mika..." Ryan started.

"Get me out of here! Please!" I felt the plane start to move.

"NO! Ryan! Lea!" I saw Lea cry even harder, Ryan hugged her and just kept looking at me.

"Bye... I guess..."

"Ryan...?" *Beep beep beep*

"No..." I faced my mom.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Calm down."

"NO! I need to get off!" I started to try to unstrap my left arm but it was too late. After a few minutes, the plane started to fly, leaving for Japan.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 16 A Visitor?

**Meiko's POV**

" (The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand.) " I sang –in Japanese- to myself as I prepared the extra things the scientists were supposed to get rid of.

" (Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake.) " Miku continued.

" (That Alice is in the forest, locked away like a criminal.) " Kaito and Luka joined in.

" (Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed.) " Rin and Len sang in duet.

We all laughed. "Geez, you guys!" I said laughing.

"Hey, I'm not even in this song!" Luka said and everyone laughed harder.

I put all the tools in one box. "Guys, I'm running an errand, I'll be back in a few minutes!"

"Okay!" They said as I left our room- the Sleep Room.

It's been 5 years I think. I miss May. I wonder how she's doing with her robot daughter.

I carried the box to the Failed Experiments Disposals. I remembered the failed Miku attempt's arm hanging from one of the containers.

I handed it to one of the scientists and I walked back to our room.

"Huh? A visitor?" I overheard from somewhere.

"Yeah, I heard she used to work here for a few days around 5 years ago but she retired."

"That's impossible! She must have been fired."

"Yeah, I think you're right..."

I looked behind me to see the new scientist asking the janitor something.

"E-excuse me?" I asked her.

"Hey! You're Meiko, right? I've never talked to a robot before..."

"Th-that's nice. Umm, did you happen to know or hear the name of the visitor?"

"I think it was... Suki? Suki or something like that..."

"No, no! It was Itsuki!" The janitor corrected her.

"Oh yeah, Itsuki!"

My eyes widened.

"W-where is she right now?"

"Oh, she's going to visit tomorrow!"

"Okay! Thank you very much!" Then, I ran as fast as I could to our room.

"Yo! Ice cream dude!" I called to Kaito.

"Finally! I've been waiting for someone to call me that!" Everyone in the room laughed at what he said.

"That's nice." I grabbed him by his scarf and pulled him into the Janitor's Closet and closed it.

"Ahh! W-what was that for?"

"Shh! I need to tell you something. You know about that visitor?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"It's May!"

"WHAT?" Just then, Rin opened the door, checking what we were doing.

"Oops. Sorry." Then, she closed the door.

"Oh great." I face palmed.

"Wait, I'm sure the visitor just has the same family name or something."

"No. I heard them say she used to work here for a few days but got fired."

"Coincidence."

"NO!" Then, Len opened the door and stared at us.

"Uh... am I disturbing you...?"

"Wha-? No..."

"... R-right..." Then, he closed the door.

"Rin and Len are probably thinking of something... weird. Let's get out of here."

"Yup."

I got out of the room and found Miku with Luka, who was holding some files.

She dropped them in surprise and apologized. I face-palmed.

They're all thinking of weird reasons of why I was alone in the closet with Kaito.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 17 I'm In Japan Now

**Mika's POV**

"And this is where we're gonna stay." My mom said. I looked at our house.

"This is where you lived?"

"Yup."

"It's kinda smaller than the one we have in America..."

"So?"

"Whatever."

I went inside with Winter and mom went to the people who were supposed to bring our stuff inside.

I explored a little. What a small place. I ran outside to the garden. Still smaller than the one we have in America.

"Ugh. I'm going to get claustrophobic here." I said out loud.

Don't get me wrong.

Both this one and the one we had in America were big mansions and I've never acted so spoiled like this that I would complain about how small it is.

I just miss the home I'm more used to. I hid in the garden maze and called Lea.

"Mika! Hey, I just realized we were overreacting and that we can still call each other." She said.

"Yeah, but we won't see each other."

"... Great. I just stopped crying and NOW, I have to cry again." She started to sound weak. She didn't sound like she was trying to be funny.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. So are you in Asia already?"

"Yup. Japan, specifically."

"That's great. You like Japan, right?"

"Yeah. I've dreamed of coming here but I never expected it to come true this soon. It's TOO soon. I wanna go back to America."

"That's okay. By the way, Ryan and I are still in your house."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Ryan won't leave."

"Wow. Can I talk to him?"

"Sure... hey, Ryan. Mika wants to talk to you..." I heard her say.

"Uh, Mika? He doesn't want to talk to you..."

"Huh? Why?"

"He won't tell."

"Well, tell him this: It's okay if he doesn't want to talk to him. I'm just sorry I let this happen and that I miss him a lot too... Lea?"

"Done. I put the phone on his ear right when you said 'tell him this'."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Huh? R-Ryan? Wait! Where are you going? Ryan!"

"Lea?"

"Mika, I'll call you later! Sorry!"

"Lea? Lea?" I sat down on the grass and started thinking.

What's with Ryan? What's he thinking?

~o~

12:54 am.

On the computer listening to Last Night, Good Night: Teto and Len duet. I felt a little better.

I watched a few more other videos and I kept seeing people trolling. I hate trolls. Trolls are annoying.

Then, I heard my phone ring. It was a message from Lea: 'Can we chat? Not in the phone. I want to include Ryan.'

I opened and online chat room where I hung out often.

* * *

Log In: TealHeadedPerson_01

Password: ******

TealHeadedPerson_01: Hi?

Some1_Just_LOL'd: Hey :D

TealHeadedPerson_01: So where's Ryan?

Some1_Just_LOL'd: I'm sure he's here.

TealHeadedPerson_01: ...

Some1_Just_LOL'd: ... O.O

TealHeadedPerson_01: Uh... o.O

Some1_Just_LOL'd: Ryan, I know you're here. I saw you log in a while ago. (¬_¬)

[Spirit] has logged out.

TealHeadedPerson_01: Spirit is his...? Never mind. .

Some1_Just_LOL'd: Weird right?

TealHeadedPerson_01: Sorry. I have to go.

Some1_Just_LOL'd: Aw. Okay. Sorry for making you come to chat when we couldn't.

TealHeadedPerson_01: That's okay. Today, I found out Ryan's username is Spirit =.= Bye.

Some1_Just_LOL'd: Kay. Bye.

[Some1_Just_LOL'd] has logged out.

[TealHeadedPerson_01:] has logged out.

* * *

I wasn't really planning to sleep yet. I just didn't want to talk. But soon, I fell asleep on my keyboard.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 18 I Wanna Learn Japanese

*Note: If it isn't Mika's POV and you see something like this:

"(What's up...?)"

It means they're talking in Japanese.

**Meiko's POV**

"(As I'm sure most of you remember, this is Dr. Itsuki, May.)" The announcer said (in Japanese). Everyone clapped.

I looked hard at her. It's really her. She changed a lot. Her hair grew longer and she's taller and prettier than I remember.

"(And this is her daughter; Itsuki Mika.)" Everyone clapped again. The announcer gave the mic to May.

"(It's great to be here again after so long!)" She said in Japanese.

_It's great to hear your voice again..._ I thought to myself.

"(And I'm sorry for 'quitting'.)"

I looked at Kaito. "(You said she was FIRED.)"

"(I know! That's what I heard!)"

I looked at her again. She gave the mic back to the announcer.

"(I'm sure most of you thought she was fired. Actually, she was taking a long vacation.)"

"(For five years?)" I heard someone in the audience say.

"(Yes. The reason why is classified information.)" I started to hear people whispering.

I looked closely at Mika. She had that bored expression on her face. Probably couldn't understand Japanese.

She was bigger too. I couldn't understand that part.

If she was a robot, how did she grow? Meiko is confused. I just kept looking at her. Then, I saw her look my way.

No. Not my way. She was looking at ME. I couldn't stop starring at her. She squinted, trying to look closely at me and smiled. Then, she looked away.

What the heck?

~o~

"I didn't know you used to be a scientist!" Mika said.

"I didn't USE to be a scientist. I was always one. You just never knew."

"The coolest thing about you and you never told me about it?"

"Heheh..."

I heard them talk in English. I sort of understood them. They probably got used to it since they lived in America so long.

I watched them closely. They didn't see me. I was hiding behind a corner in the hallway. They passed by near but they didn't notice.

Then, they stopped and I hid even more. "Mom, someone's watching us." I heard Mika say. Why that little...!

I walked out of my hiding place casually like I wasn't really hiding.

"(Hey, everyone!)"

"Meiko!" May ran to me and hugged me.

"That's her. She was watching us."

"(What? No I was not!)"

I didn't want to talk in English because I didn't want her to understand me.

"Meiko, this is Mika. Mika, this is Meiko."

Mika smirked.

"Hmph! I already know about you... Sakine Meiko!"

I gasped. "HUH?" She had a smirk on her face, then, a big innocent fangirl smile.

"I'm a fan of Vocaloid!" All the other people gasped at what she said.

"(Come on, people. You should have expected this! She IS my daughter, after all!)" May said.

Then, they both left the scene. I went after them.

~o~

Once I caught up with them, I asked May how she made Mika actually 'grow'.

She said she had her ways.

Then, I reminded her that in her note, she said she was going to tell me why she moved.

"(I really wanted a normal life, even if I had to hide my being a scientist thing for a while.)"

"(But didn't you like being a scientist and being with Vocaloids like me?)"

"(Hey, don't get me wrong, I liked being with Vocaloids and being a scientist and stuff but ... It's just ... Mika is a Robot, remember?)"

We both looked at Mika who was carefully watching us talk.

"... if only I spoke Japanese..."

Then, she straightened herself and went right beside May.

"She's the real Meiko, right?"

"Yes...?"

"And she speaks Japanese, right?"

"Yes...?"

"You think you can ask her to teach me Japanese? I wanna learn!"

"Hey, what about me?"

"I guess so, but it's cooler and more interesting if a Vocaloid taught me!"

"(Umm...)" I interrupted.

"Yes?" She asked me excitedly.

"(I-I think Luka would be a better tutor.)"

She froze. That smile still on her face.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I think you said the word 'Luka' there."

"Mika, she said she thinks Luka would be a better tutor for-"

"Oh my God, Luka's here?" She screamed before running away. A few seconds later, she came back.

"I have no idea where I'm going!" I laughed a bit and May and I brought her to the room. When we got there, everyone was there, singing Tw*-Faced Lovers in a chorus. They stopped when they saw us.

Mika fainted in shock.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 19 Just Another Fangirl

**Mika's POV**

Oh, God... I HAVE to be dreaming. But then, if I was dreaming, then I'd feel sad, right?

I opened my eyes.

Aww... It was really just a dream.

I looked around me. I was in a pod. And specific colorful people were outside, looking at me.

Everything went black again.

~o~

I opened my eyes. I saw the same thing. Me in a pod and Vocaloids were outside. Except mom wasn't there.

The pod opened. I weakly stepped outside.

They put me in a bed and gave me something to eat. Then, I felt a little stronger and in my right mind.

**Luka's POV**

I hope this child is okay. I walked over to her.

"Hello, I'm Luka."

"Can I say something? You're so pretty!"

"Uh, thank you!"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"W-where's Tako Luka?"

Huh. I went to my pod and gave her my Tako Luka plushie.

"By the way, I noticed you have teal hair."

"Yeah?"

"Is that your natural hair-color?"

"I'm not sure. As far as I know, I've had this hair-color all my life. Why?"

I looked at her, then at Miku, then back at her.

"Nothing. So, Meiko and your mom are in a meeting right now. Meanwhile, I'm going to teach you Japanese."

"Really? I really wanted to learn Japanese and Meiko suggested you but I didn't think you would really teach me..."

"I see you're still shocked from the excitement of seeing all of us all at once. How about we start tomorrow?"

"Okay, by the way, my mom works with Vocaloid?

"Dr. Itsuki? Yes."

"But she didn't like me being with Vocaloid..." I heard her say.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"So we start tomorrow?" She didn't answer.

Her eyes were wide and she was looking past me. I looked at the direction she was looking at.

Len.

She was a Len fangirl.

I saw her eyes shine in a fangirl way.

Hm... How can I make this interesting...?

I walked over to Len and leaned on his shoulder.

"(Hey, Len. You have another fan.)"

"(I know that.)" He winked at her. She gasped and tried to stop fangirling with my Tako Luka plushie.

"(Len, don't just relax. I know you know you have a lot of fangirls but this one is different. She can see you in real life.)"

"(So?)"

"(You don't really care, do you?)"

"(Nope. Besides, what could she do? She can't even talk right now.)"

I smiled. I went back to Mika.

"Hey, why don't we play a game?"

"Huh?"

"It's called 'Guess What Len-kun's Wearing'!"

"(WHAT?)" Len screamed.

"S-sure!"

"It's simple. We take turns to dress Len-kun in different clothes..."

"(WAIT, WHAT?)" He continued to scream.

"... and whoever guesses what the person dressed him up as first will get to dress him next, got it?"

"(HEY!)" He said.

"Y-yes!" I saw her try to stay calm but I knew she couldn't stop fangirling and imagining what we were going to dress Len as.

And she couldn't stop blushing. I knew how to make this even more interesting.

"Mika, you go first!"


	20. Chapter 20

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 20 This is Real

**Mika's POV**

"Uh... wait!" I said.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I... need to call someone." I grabbed my phone from my skirt's pocket and called up Lea.

"Oh, are you feeling better?" She asked me.

"Better? You have no freaking idea how I feel right now!" I said and hung up.

Then, I took a picture of everyone in the room, including me and sent it to Lea.

Then I received a message:

* * *

Lea: Oh, you're in a cosplay event.

Me: No, this is real!

Lea: Right...

* * *

Then, I asked Luka to explain to me about their being robots and stuff so I can send it to Lea.

Then, I took a video of them singing and how they acted and this was how Lea responded:

* * *

Lea: Okay, I see...

Me: ...

Lea: Cow sh*t! WHERE'S LEN?

Me: Actually, we're about to play a game called 'Guess what Len-kun's Wearing' =3

Lea: OMG, video it! Please! I wanna see!

Me: Sorry. Out of battery. :P

Lea: NO!

Me: Seriously, my phone's dying here...

Lea: Aww...

* * *

Then, I turned back to them.

"Ready to play?" Luka asked me.

"Well... if Len-kun is against this..." I wasn't sure.

"I am!" he said.

"Okay..." I looked away. Luka stood beside me and put her arm on my shoulder.

"Len! She's our guest! Make her happy! That's the rule of the Vocaloid Host Club!" Kaito said.

"Since when were we in a host club?" He asked.

"Even if we're not in a host club, it's the job of the Vocaloids to make people happy, right?" Rin added.

Len looked around him. "Okay..." I saw him blush. They probably programmed them to be more human-like... I guess...


	21. Chapter 21

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 21 Guess What Len-kun's Wearing!

**Mika's POV**

"I didn't know you could blush like that." I said as I prepared the clothes I was going to make him wear.

"Neither did I."

I turned around and saw him shirtless. I blushed hard and turned away.

"I-I didn't know r-robots h-had h-human-like b-bodies either!" I stammered.

"Actually, they created something new that could make the Vocaloid characters human. Not really human but just living and solid. I guess we're LIKE humans."

"R-really?" Luka explained that to me but I just didn't know what to say.

Right now, we were both in the changing room I didn't notice they had.

"You guys done in there?" Luka said from outside.

"A-actually, he hasn't even put anything on yet!" I replied.

I closed my eyes and tried to control my blushing as I handed him the clothes.

A few minutes later, we were out of the changing room and I was so red.

Kaito raised his hand. "A cat?"

"No, no. He's wearing the same costume he used in Trick and Treat Live!" Miku said.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Mika, enjoy the game! That was too easy! It was really cute, but it was only 42% embarassing and you can really make it as embarrassing as you want!"

"HEY!" Len said.

"We'll give you another try, okay?" Luka told me.

I was still blushing.

On the way back to the changing room, Rin gave me some clothes for Len.

"Rin, no fair!" Miku said.

"Don't worry. I'm not joining this round." She said.

Then, she sat down on the bed I was in a while ago. I went into the changing room with Len.

"What did she give you?" He asked me. "I bet it's something way embarrassing."

I unfolded the clothes she gave me. "Uh..."

Len, who was already shirtless, went right behind me. "Huh? What's...?"

~o~

"A bunny!" Miku said.

"H-he's so cute...!" Kaito said.

"Uh, okay. Miku's turn." I announced.

Miku grabbed Len and ran inside the changing room.

"(Kyaa! Wha-? Hey! What did-?)" I heard Len scream. I was nervous of what Miku was going to make him wear.

Then, she jumped out, pulling him.

OH. MY. GOD.

"Kagamine Len no Bousou!" Rin screamed. I looked away and tried to hide my face from everyone using Luka's Tako Luka plushie.

"YES!" Miku said.

"My turn!"

"I hate this..." Len said. Rin pulled him in the changing room.

"(Hey! What did-? Why did you just-?)"

Then, she jumped out pulling Len.

Kaito raised his hand. "That's the BlueMoon Module."

Rin's eyes flashed. "Good, Kaito. I made this easy, so since you're after me, make it hard!"

"O-okay..."

He went in the Changing room, pulling Len. "Wait... NO!"

...

"Huh? But why...? ..." I heard him say.

Len went out but Kaito stayed in. Probably the shame.

I looked at Len. He was completely red from blushing and... WHAT WAS HE WEARING?

A... skirt! And he was pulling it down because it was so short you can almost see his...!

_Len, I'm sorry but no matter how much you pull your skirt, it will always be so short that... we can see your underwear!_

"Wah! I can't remember what it is..." Rin shouted

"Kagamine Len Otokonoko Memorable!" I screamed, hiding my face behind Tako Luka.

"L-Len, I'm so sorry, okay?" Kaito said, hiding behind the curtain of the changing room.

Len gave him the Evil Stare and the Death Glare at the same time and Kaito continued to hide behind the curtain.

Len sighed. "Mika, please don't make the next one too embarrassing, okay?"

"Uh, okay."

"NO!" Miku said.

"Make him show his shota self!" Rin screamed. Len got bananas from... I don't know and threw them at Rin and Miku.

"Do you even know what shota means? It means an under aged boy that-"

"Actually, I don't think I should embarrass him anymore..." I interrupted him.

"Aww... why not?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, Mika. It's fun." Luka said.

"You didn't even play. You just watched." I told her.

"The mere joy of seeing Len in his most embarrassing outfits is enough for me." I heard Miku and Rin giggle at that.

"Well then, that means we can stop now, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."


	22. Chapter 22

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 22 Miku Wants To Hear You Sing

**Mika's POV**

"What do you want for lunch?" Luka asked me.

"Oh, I just ate."

"Really? Okay."

"Hey, Mika!" Len called me.

"Uh, yeah?"

"You can't read Japanese, right? But do you read romanji lyrics?"

"... Why?"

"Miku wants to hear you sing."

"Huh? Why?"

"She said since you like Vocaloid a lot, she figured you probably tried to sing our songs too. She wants to hear you."

"HUH? But..."

"It's okay." He started to pull me outside.

He brought me to a room. Miku was there.

"This is where they recorded the voices of the voice providers. We don't use it because... you know."

"Right."

He gave me a script of Sekiranun Graffiti and turned on the mic.

"You're not recording, this are you?"

"No. She just wants to hear."

A few moments later, I started to hear the start of the music.

~o~

(*Note: This is the short version and aren't the exact lyrics so just imagine the song in your head.)

Passing through the rain shower,

Our soaked selves stand still.

Sniffing the scent of summer a bit,

Hey, let's set off on a journey now,

Wherever afar.

However much time passes,

These feelings will stay in my heart.

While we're breathing,

Love and music are all I need.

Everything that I want is here, inside me.

The hands of time continue ticking.

What should you continue believing? That is...

However much time passes,

These feelings will stay in my heart.

While we're breathing,

Love and music are all I need.

All the things I treasure are here, from the start.

In you~

~o~

They stared at me. Miku fainted and... I don't know why.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 23 Mika's Voice

**Mika's POV**

"Miku? Miku? Guys! She fainted!" I said nervously.

"No, she's shut down." Luka told me.

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe there was something in the music..."

"...Or your voice..." Len whispered.

"Huh? What's with my voice?"

"She told me not to tell you this but she also wanted to know if your voices were the same."

"If our voices... Huh?"

"She said, 'There can only be one of us'"

"What does she mean?"

"... open your mouth. I need to check something."

"Okay..."

I opened my mouth and Luka got a flashlight from I didn't see where and gave it to Len. He checked something in my mouth.

"Huh?" I heard him say.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Umm, you guys stay here. I'm going to Mika's mom."

"But-!"

Luka stopped me before I could chase after him.

"Let's just figure out a way to try to get her up, okay?" Then, she closed the door.

**Meiko's POV**

This meeting is probably important, but I have no interest in it. They won't even let me say anything.

"Psst... Meiko."

"Huh?" I looked behind me. There was Len on the doorway.

"Excuse me, may you excuse Meiko and Dr. Itsuki?" He asked.

"(Why?)"

"It's important."

"(Why?)"

"... Classified Information...?"

"..."

"..."

"(...They are excused.)"

"Thank you."

The three of us went outside with him.

"Was it really Classified Information?"

"I didn't know what else to say."

We followed him to the recording room, where they recorded the voice samples and things like that. Miku was lying down on the floor.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked them.

"Miku shut down." Len told me.

"Why?"

He went close to me and whispered something.

"Mika's voice."

"What about it?"

"Later. Right now, we have to try to find a way to get Miku up."

"I got this." May said. Then, she crouched beside Miku, did something on her neck and in a few seconds, Miku's eyes were glowing and she was up.

That was the same way she started Mika up. But Miku was still uneasy. She didn't move but she was awake.

"Can someone explain this?" May asked them. Luka stood up and pulled me and May outside.

She looked around and when she was sure no one was around, she asked May, "Is Mika a robot?"

"Huh?"

"She is, isn't she?"


	24. Chapter 24

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 24 There Can Only Be One

**Meiko's POV**

"Wha-? Luka!" I screamed.

"So she is."

I sighed. May and I began to explain what happened 5 years ago.

~o~

"She's like another Miku. I knew it." She said.

"How?" I asked her.

"First of all, each of us Vocaloids are unique. Meiko, you know that right?"

"There can only be one of each of us."

"Yeah, and when Mika sang, there was something in her voice that showed Miku wasn't the only one."

She looked at May.

"'There can only be one of each of us.' isn't just something we say. It's a universal rule. We can't help it. If there was another Luka, for example, only one of us would be stable. The unstable one would automatically shut down."

"Wait, don't they have records of times when we're shut down or put to Sleep Mode?"

"They do."

"So if they recorded Miku shutting down a while ago..."

"Oh yeah. You have to get back to the room. It's gotta be filled with scientists and guards right now."

"WHAT? How can you be so calm?" I grabbed May and ran back to the room we were in a few minutes ago.

Luka was right. When we got there, the room and the hallway was filled with guards and scientists.

They were taking Miku and Mika somewhere.

"Hey! Let go! Mom! Help!"

"Mika!" May went ahead and asked them what was happening.

I didn't see the rest of what happened, because after that, everything went black.


	25. Chapter 25

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 25 So It's True... But Now, I Know Japanese!

*Note: Starting from this chapter Mika (Miku) will be able to speak Japanese so the same rules in Ch. 18 will follow.

**Mika's POV**

Meiko opened her eyes slowly. She looked around. She saw the room, me, my mom and the scientists around.

"Meiko, you knew all along?" I asked her.

"Huh? Knew what?"

"Meiko, they told me everything. Is it true that you knew I... wasn't human?"

"..."

"..."

"Mika, you say it like instead of being a simple robot, you're some sort of human-chimera hybrid or something. You're not Teto, okay?"

Teto, that I didn't know was here, simply said, "Huh?"

"Hmph." I looked away from Meiko and crossed my arms.

I noticed I was in a Hatsune Miku outfit. I didn't care right now.

"Yeah, I'm not Teto, I'm a Miku."

"Mika..." I slowly faced her again.

"By the way, I remember now."

"Huh?"

"Those two people I saw five years ago in the underground lab of mom's house here... It was you and Kaito, right?"

"..."

"..."

"... Yes."

"MOM!"

"W-what is it?" my mom asked nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me...?"

"I didn't want you to get disappointed. You really thought you were human."

"Any person would think of themselves as a human!"

"Well, obviously..."

"You could have told me. I could have accepted it..."

"You're not exactly accepting it now..." Meiko interrupted.

"I could have gotten over it during the last five years!"

I looked around at the scientists who were there taking notes and examining me.

"Hey, where's Miku?"

Everyone stared at me.

"The other one. You know, the one that's not me?"

They continued to stare.

"Oh yeah, I haven't learned Japanese from Luka yet."

"Actually, you sort of have." She said, coming out behind a few scientists who were blocking her.

"What do you...?"

"They let me put some info in your head. You know, like the Japanese language."

"Huh? Uh..." I cleared my throat and tried it.

"(Umm, hello. Testing... I'm Mika- MIKU! Hatsune Miku.)" I sighed at my mistake. I can't call myself Mika anymore...

"Ooh..." Some scientists started writing that down.

"Good, good. You don't have to explain what you said a while ago in Japanese."

"Huh?"

"They know English."

"What? Why didn't they answer...?"

She shrugged.

"Whatever." I turned to everyone else.

"(Where's the other Miku?)"

One of them pointed to a pod behind me. I wasn't sure how I didn't notice that earlier. But, it WAS behind me.

~o~

**Meiko's POV**

A few minutes later, they asked me to step out of the room. I didn't know why.

After a few more minutes, May came out.

"What are they going to do with Mika?"

"They wouldn't tell me. But they're probably going to test them or something..."

"Oh. Okay."

... Half an hour later...

"KYAAAHH!" I heard a loud drill sound and Mika- Miku, I mean, screaming.

"WAAAAAH!" Then, we heard another one. I think it was from Teto.

May and I ran inside. My eyes widened and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Miku, the Mika one, was on the floor, trying to defend herself, while Miku was trying to attack her with Teto's drills.

I never knew Teto's hair could ACTUALLY turn into drills...

... WHAT AM I THINKING? Mika- Miku's- UGH! WHATEVER!

I ran over to the Miku who had Teto and somehow separated Teto from her. May, meanwhile, got the other Miku away from danger. And by danger, I mean the Miku I was dealing with right now.

When, the other Miku was safe, May came over and put my Miku to Sleep Mode while I tried to comfort Teto.

May ran back to the other Miku. "Are you okay, Mika?"

"... N-not Mika..."

"Huh?"

"Mika's the other one..." She pointed to the Miku May put to Sleep.

"Mika went out of control...?" I asked, very confused.

"(After a few tests, she sat down in a corner, looking a bit depressed. We didn't see what happened because we were too busy.)" Someone said.

"(Then, we heard Teto shout and when we looked, her drills have been activated and that Miku started attacking the other one with Teto's drills.)"

"Right... two more questions?" They nodded at me.

"Okay... SINCE WHEN DID TETO HAVE DRILLS AND WHY DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

"H-hey, neither did we." Kaito said.

"(We'll tell you later.)" Another scientist told me.

"Grr..."


	26. Chapter 26

I'm a Vocaloid

Ch. 26 Disappearance

**Miku's POV**

I woke up in a pod.

"Huh? Hey guys, what's goin' on?"

The scientists and Luka outside looked at me for a moment. Then, they talked among themselves. I couldn't hear them through the glass.

"Uh, guys... what's going on? I thought we were done testing. Guys? Luka?"

Luka finally opened the pod.

"You somehow started attacking Miku with Teto's drills."

"Huh?"

"You don't remember. Oh and by the way, remember when we said one of you was unstable?"

"Uh yeah?"

"It's you." Then, she closed the pod.

"Oh, what? H-hey! Get me out of here! Luka!" I looked outside for mom. I saw her there with the others, poker-faced.

"You guys are gonna destroy me and mom's all cool about it? MOM!"

She couldn't hear me. Suddenly, everything turned blue. Then I saw numbers and everywhere.

I covered my eyes. I couldn't see anything but a blue. Suddenly, I felt like singing The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku.

But I have to take this seriously. The best case scenario for me right now is that they'll just shut me down but that's still horrible!

All the blue faded and I could see clearly again. But before I knew it, I was singing The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku.

"(I'm born, and I realize that in the end, I'm just an artificially constructed android, yet...)"

I almost couldn't understand the things I was singing. I never knew I could sing this fast! But then, I'm a Vocaloid, aren't I?

"(...my heart-like thing disappears and there is a world I see at the end of my insanity. [VOCALOID])" When I finished that part of the song, everyone in the room cheered.

"Okay, seriously. What the bloody hell is happening?" Luka let me out of the pod.

"We were testing you. We decided if we want you to sing a song, we have to make you experience it. But it won't always be like this. Soon, you'd better get used to singing on your own."

"So, the other Miku's actually the unstable?"

"Yup."

"You can't take her away! She'll feel like me!"

"Nah, we're keeping her."

"Oh good."

"But you're still the official one."

Mom came over to me and hugged me as hard as she could.

"I have a robot daughter!"

"Uh, mom..."

"Oh God, I have a robot daughter, I just realized that!"

"Mom..."

"Umm, should I be happy or not...?"

"MOM!"

"Huh?"

"I wanted to live my life normally..."

"Huh?"

"Well, being a robot's great and all but... Oh wait, is it good or bad?" She shrugged.

"Well, I just wanna live a normal life."

"Oh..."

"I wanna hang out with these Vocaloid guys too but..."

"Wait! I have an idea!"


	27. Epilogue

I'm a Vocaloid

Epilogue

**Third Person POV**

They all explained to Miku how she ended up attacking the other one with Teto's drills. Turns out, one of the tests made a weird effect on her nerves.

She went to live her life normally. After a short while, Zack and Lea suddenly missed her way too much and decided to go visit her in Japan. She told Zack and Lea about the Vocaloid thing.

At first, they didn't believe her but when they went with her to one of the Vocaloids' facilities/ center thing and saw her sing and talk to the other Vocaloids, they believed her.

"Ugh, oh no..."

"What?" Lea asked.

"I have a new song to record."

"Can we come?" Zack asked.

"Oh, sure!"

After watching her sing and explain the song to the other Miku, they went to talk with the others. Of course, Lea couldn't stop fangirling over Len.

Len, of course, stayed with Miku because he felt safer with her.

"Uh, I-I'm taken!" He kept saying.

"Liar!"

"A-am not!"

"Then who are you with?"

"Uh..." He looked for the least terrible person in the room.

Rin with the other Miku still wanted to dress him in cute girl clothes. Luka was too mature-ish. Meiko was too old. Miku, the official one, was already used to him, talked normally and didn't want to see him in girl clothes since it embarrasses her too.

"M-Mika!"

"Oh, what?"

"Dang it..." Zack said.

"Huh? What? You like her?" Lea asked.

"Wha-? NO!" Zack replied, blushing furiously.

Lea sighed and put a hand on Zack's shoulder. "I always did think you had a crush on her."

"I-I just said I don't!"

"Geez, you guy! Oh, and by the way, wanna hear Len's duet with Teto in Last Night Good Night? It's good, seriously!"

* * *

**A/N: Epilogue~ Thanks for reading up to here! Even if it sort of doesn't make sense sometimes (or all the time depending on who's reading it).**

**And yeah, I decided to bring up Last Night Good Night || Kagamine Len x Kasane Teto ||. I don't own it. It is by the genius Eimy1993 on Y*utube :D It's seriously good! Cute picture too! xD Please watch it!**

**And I still wanna hear (read) your opinions on it so please review! :D**


End file.
